HereForD training
by kikispeachdelivery
Summary: Kapkan and Glaz made a bet with Bandit, but as the month goes on they keep finding themselves in situations that tempt them into forsaking the No Nut November challenge.


**HereForD training**

* * *

With more force than it was perhaps necessary, Kapkan landed a hit on Fuze. The Uzbek grunted but otherwise took it in stride, retaliating with a blow to his exposed side, which Kapkan parried off easily. Sparring sessions like this, intense and not holding back, were Kapkan's favorites. He loved the adrenaline, and they were an excellent way to work out his frustrations. Lately he had a lot of exactly that -frustration- and maybe it was partially his own fault, but Kapkan refused to back down now. When he accepted a dare, he saw it through to the very end.

The only good thing about his current state of mind was that, when Kapkan channeled all that restless energy, he was unstoppable. The downside was that nobody except his Spetsnaz teammates wanted to spar with him anymore. Apparently they were all scared of getting a few bruises. The broken nose had been an accident. In fact, while Kapkan wanted to think it had truly been an accident, he couldn't deny a small measure of satisfaction from seeing Bandit's stunned expression. If it hadn't been for him and his big mouth, Kapkan wouldn't be in the current situation. Although, not only Bandit was to blame; Kapkan himself and Glaz were the main culprits after all.

Distracted as he was, Kapkan saw Fuze's punch coming when it was already too late to avoid it. He took it with as much grace as possible, then threw himself against Fuze with a snarl, knocking him down to the floor. The mats on the floor absorbed part of the impact, but still Fuze grimaced in pain. Maybe he had been too forceful, Kapkan always had a bit of trouble controlling his strength. Judging by the horrified looks of a nearby group of recruits, he had certainly gone too roughly. Kapkan helped Fuze get up from the floor, it was all the apology that was needed.

"I've had enough for today," Fuze grumbled, rubbing a certain spot on his side. "Find someone else to be your punching bag."

Kapkan couldn't be mad at his assessment, he was one of the few people who still accepted to spar with him. And if he didn't have the outlet of physical training, Kapkan was sure he would go crazy before the month was over. He grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat from his face and tossed another one to Fuze.

"Will you come tomorrow to the pub crawl? It's Porter's time to pay."

Fuze's grumpy expression quickly transformed into something brighter but not quite a grin. "Wouldn't miss a chance to get a free drink!"

Despite this show of camaraderie, the recruits readily stepped out of the way when Fuze and Kapkan passed by their side, eyeing them in alarm. Kapkan looked at one of them and had to make an effort to not smirk when the boys literally ran away. It wasn't like he would force anyone to spar with him, but he was enjoying his scary reputation more than he let on.

His good mood lasted until they arrived to the showers. The locker room was bustling with activity, as usual: operators getting into their workout clothes or drying themselves after a shower, a group of recruits huddled in a circle and plotting their next prank against Smoke most probably, and then there was Glaz.

The sniper was wet, naked, and making Kapkan's pulse skyrocket. Feeling like a pervert for sneaking glances in the locker room of all places, the hunter was mesmerized by the water droplets that clung to Glaz's skin, and how they got chased away by the towel.

Sitting on the bench and pretending to unlace his boots, Kapkan watched Glaz get dressed, muscles rippling enticingly with every movement the sniper made. He was acutely aware of how full of people the room was, and how he would draw attention to himself if he just sat there, but when Kapkan locked eyes with Glaz, he was struck by a bolt of heat going through him.

After Glaz hastily finished getting dressed and left, Kapkan still sat on the bench, trying to get himself under control. He couldn't get into the showers with a stiffy. Growling, Kapkan kicked his boots off while a familiar frustration took hold of him. This infuriating situation would have such an easy solution if they hadn't made that stupid bet.

* * *

Poker night with the FBI became a tradition at some point during the last year. It wasn't a fixed day, but it always happened at least once a week.

What began as just the FBI team, Glaz, and Smoke, slowly expanded until there was almost a representative of each unit. It could have been a fiasco, exacerbating everyone's most competitive side, but it turned out to be a bonding experience most of the time. Bets still happened, but very few bet money. Favours were the most valued currency, the ones involved in the highest stakes.

That night, Pulse and Warden were the last ones still in the game, doing their damned best to win. It was intense, although after a while it got boring for Kapkan. Watching two dudes look at their cards and think about their next move wasn't exactly riveting entertainment. He grabbed his beer, bumping his arm against Glaz's side in the process. The knowing and heated look the sniper gave him was enough to make Kapkan consider ditching their friends and go back with Glaz to their bedroom right this instant.

"Amazing, being engaged has only made the eye-fucking get even worse," Bandit grumbled from his seat at Kapkan's side. "Haven't you guys been together for two years now? I thought after all that time the libido is supposed to go down, not get worse."

Glaz rolled his eyes and focused his attention back on the poker match. It wasn't unusual to get one of these comments from Bandit when he had been drinking for a while, and this time Kapkan had nothing better to do than argue back.

"It's not our fault your sex life is down in the dumps." Kapkan purposefully leaned closer to Glaz, draping an arm around the sniper's waist in an obvious possessive gesture and looking smugly at his friend. In fact, he had no idea of the state of Bandit's sex life and didn't really want to know, but Kapkan knew that assumption would irritate him.

"My sex life is perfectly fine," Bandit shot back, "I just have enough self-control to not let everyone in the room know when I'm thirsting for action."

"You, self-control? Don't make me laugh!" Kapkan snorted, "you act on impulse most of the time with your pranks, everyone knows it. Just ask anyone."

"Maxim's a hunter and I'm a sniper," Glaz butted in their conversation, "I think we know a thing or two about self-control and restraint."

"Sure, you guys can't keep your eyes and hands from each other through the whole night, but you know restraint. Hilarious." Bandit regarded him with a glimmer in his eyes, the same one he had before starting a prank war with Ela last month. In hindsight, Kapkan should have realised this was a warning sign. "You wouldn't even last thirty fucking minutes doing the No Nut November challenge."

It was bait, Kapkan knew that, and still he couldn't keep his mouth shut, "Are you kidding me?"

"C'mon, thirty days without sex isn't much for two guys who are so well versed in restraint, right? Besides, you've been apart for longer when you were on missions."

Perhaps it was the alcohol talking, even if beer was a rather soft drink for their standards, but Bandit's argument made a surprising amount of sense. Still, he was unsure if it would be worth it.

Glaz seemed to be thinking the same, studying Bandit intently. "Will you participate too?"

"Ha, no way! Marius would kill me, he's insatiable."

"He's not here to agree to these terms," Glaz pointed out. "He gets to cum, you don't."

Harsh but fair, at least in Kapkan's opinion. "Yes, I don't see why we should do it if you don't. There's no incentive."

Smirking like a cat who got the canary, Bandit put his elbows on the table and leant forward. "Okay, let's add some emotion, some _incentive_: here's my proposal..."

The two lovers listened to the German's idea, then looked at each other in silent understanding. Clasping Bandit's hand, Kapkan grinned. "Deal."

* * *

After a cold and reinvigorating shower, Kapkan was more at ease. Copious amounts of cold water had become his favorite solution to literally cool down when he started to feel agitated. And despite his and Glaz's agreement, that happened more often than they had expected.

The first week had been tolerable, although it took some adjustments to ensure it went as smoothly as possible. Those were the good days, though. From there it only went downhill. Despite dressing in baggy clothes, and not showering together, and wearing trousers and a shirt to bed, and not falling asleep cuddling, they still got horny quite often. Yesterday he caught Glaz looking at him with unbridled hunger just because Kapkan was eating a banana. However, pining all the blame on the sniper would be hypocritical, since Kapkan watched him cleaning his painting brushes and immediately thought how much better those hands would be wrapped around his aching cock. It was maddening, Kapkan hadn't been this horny since… forever! He swore he used to have a lower libido, at least when he was single. Or before he met Glaz, damn it.

Speaking of the devil, he came into the rec room just in time to see his beloved fiancée glaring daggers at Tachanka. That was odd, Glaz was the most level-headed of the group, and they were all used to Tachanka's blunt remarks.

"It's normal to be tense and nervous if you're not sleeping much," Tachanka was attempting to sound conciliating and calm, although in practice it came out as if he was speaking to one of his unruly teenage kids. "But you should-"

"Did I fucking ask your opinion?" Glaz hissed at him, which made Tachanka's expression quickly change from vaguely worried to unamused.

"I don't know what's going on with you, but you need to snap out of it before someone punches you in the face," Tachanka crossed his arms, regarding Glaz coldly. "You usually aren't that much of an asshole, what's wrong?"

"Keep your nose out of my business." With that, Glaz turned his back on him and left, not slamming the door on his way out only because there was no door.

Tachanka turned around to look at Kapkan, frowning. "Did you two fight? You both have been acting weird."

He briefly entertained the idea of venting to Tachanka about his growing sexual frustration, but Kapkan decided he was way too sober for that kind of conversation. Thankfully, before he could give any answer, Finka arrived and distracted Tachanka from pressing the issue further. As amusing as it was to watch Finka yell at him for using her apple scented hair spray as an air freshener, Kapkan used the distraction to slip away unnoticed.

In the corridor, he had the bad luck to cross paths with Mira. "Basuda! Do you have the gadget report yet?"

Shit. Writing that performance report shouldn't take much time, but Kapkan kept postponing it. Probably because he also considered it was a waste of time. If there was something wrong with anyone's gadget, it would have been noticed during the multiple training matches they did daily.

"It's nearly done," Kapkan lied, making a mental note to go to the workshop right now and at least start it.

"Well, hurry the hell up, or I'll send someone else to review it for you! Tina expressed her interest in it."

Ugh, no. The last thing he wanted was to have Frost pawing at his EDDs, she'd blow up both of them in the process for sure. Not to mention he would have to endure comments about his _'shoddy homebrew explosives' _and how they could harm the rest of the team. She was right, no doubt, but still there was no need to tell her so. Avoiding that situation was the best incentive Mira could have given him to work on that useless report.

Kapkan rushed to the workshop, and spent the next hour comparing the explosive effect radius of his EDDs, depending on whether he loaded them with just nails or mixed it with bearing balls. It was kinda boring and repetitive work, but at the same time it required concentration. Perfect to keep himself entertained and not think about Glaz.

Yes, he needed to not dwell on Glaz, who was probably home already, painting his frustration away. The sniper looked always so good when he was concentrating on his art, even if Kapkan sometimes made it hard for him to focus. Like the time he sat behind Glaz, kissing and leaving bite marks on his neck, before Kapkan kneeled in front of his lover to suck him off while the sniper painted. He could remember perfectly the tight grip of Glaz's hand on his hair, and how they ended up knocking down the easel and fucking right there on the floor…

Distracted by those enticing memories, Kapkan accidentally dropped the EDD he was handling, pieces of it and nails scattering around. Fuck, he shouldn't be doing this if he wasn't paying attention. Besides, he already had enough data to shut up Mira, now he only needed to write the report. He could leave that for tomorrow, though.

After putting away all the material, Kapkan left. It was late and he should go home, and maybe the chilly November air would help him clear his head. He couldn't go on like this, perpetually horny and distracted.

However, he arrived to the apartment in no better mental frame than he had been before leaving the base. Sighing, he closed the door behind him and repeated to himself the month was almost over, a mantra to help him go through these last days. Then he went in search of his boyfriend.

Glaz was in the room they used as a study of sorts, for his painting and Kapkan's whittling. He seemed still angry, although his ire was now focused on the half-finished canvas. It was expected, Glaz always struggled with his art whenever he was agitated. Kapkan listened to his complaints about paint mixing and shading and keeping a distinctive style, while they cooked dinner. He prepared and cut the meat while Glaz diced the vegetables, the sound of furious chopping taking over the kitchen now that Glaz was done with his rant.

"Fuck!" The expletive and the sound of running water caught Kapkan's attention. Upon realising Glaz had cut himself and was rinsing the injured finger, Kapkan strode closer and grabbed his hand to inspect the wound. A thin line went across the side of Glaz's index finger, close to the thumb. Irritating but a superficial cut, thank goodness. Kapkan had a tendency to sharpen the kitchen knives a bit too much.

"You'll live," he proclaimed with a smirk, still holding Glaz's hand up for inspection.

They were so close now, and Kapkan acted without thinking. He kissed the cut. The sniper gasped, and then Kapkan licked the ruptured skin, a metallic tang invading his senses. That had been a mistake, he knew it the instant he heard Glaz groan. Next thing Kapkan knew, the sniper yanked his hand away from Kapkan's lips and kissed him senseless, all urgency and hunger as he held Kapkan's face with his injured hand, leaving a smear of blood on his cheek.

He took a step back and Glaz followed suit, crowding him against the kitchen counter, one of the sniper's legs pressed between his thighs and hands wrapping around his waist. Kapkan put his arms around Glaz's neck to keep him in place, making sure he wouldn't stop kissing him. With their bodies pressed together like that, he could feel Glaz's arousal poking his thigh. If they continued down this path, there would be no turning back, he knew it. It would be so easy to let go, get lost in the moment… However, sanity hadn't abandoned them yet, at least not completely.

Glaz broke the kiss with a rueful sigh, pressing his forehead against Kapkan's. "Something's burning."

_'Yes, me'_, Kapkan wanted to answer. Maybe it would be okay if they indulged a little, even if it was frotting with the clothes still on. Who cared if it was dishonest, he needed some relief! If Kapkan couldn't have yet what he truly craved, he would settle for that. Then, the smell of burnt food reached him. "Fuck, the meat!"

After that, the rest of the evening was incredibly subdued. They ate their slightly charred meal, watched some inane program on the TV, and through all that they kept a safe distance from each other. Going to bed was the worst part, though.

Kapkan never imagined he would miss cuddling so much. He always endured the snuggling because Glaz loved it, or so he used to say, but it was a miserable experience to be on the same as Glaz and not feel his arms around him, hugging Kapkan and warming him.

They also slept fully clothed now, which he hated, but any additional layer between them was useful to avoid getting too frisky. Right, if they slept in their underwear -or naked- as they usually did, and touched each other's bare skin, soon they would be tangled in a blissful frenzy, rutting like animals until… Goddamn it, he needed to stop that line of thought, before his cock went from half mast to fully interested. Huffing in discomfort, Kapkan tried to find a comfortable position as far away from Glaz as the bed allowed. He found none.

"This is the longest November of my life," Glaz whispered in the dark, and Kapkan agreed with a grunt.

"Just five more days," Kapkan whispered back, dreading how long those few days would seem.

This was without a doubt the worst November he could remember since he joined Rainbow.

* * *

Waking up these days was both utter misery and the best moment of the day. Mind still foggy from sleep, the arm around his waist felt completely natural to Kapkan, exactly as it should be. Same with the weight of Glaz's head on his shoulder, or how the sniper drowsily kissed his neck. That was the good part, those precious seconds where everything was right in the world and Kapkan could lazily dream about turning around to return the gesture, or lay there enjoying the attention and teasingly push his ass against Glaz's groin.

The beeping of the alarm shattered completely their tenuous daydream, and reality quickly set in. Despite their best efforts, they had woken up pressed close together, spooning, and every movement and small shift of their bodies only added more fire to Kapkan's growing need. Glaz's hand was splayed over his stomach, and he could feel its heat through the layer of the thin t-shirt, warming the skin underneath.

"Do you know how much I regret right now making that stupid bet?" Glaz groaned against his hair, nuzzling the back of his neck. A shiver went down Kapkan's spine as desire nearly overpowered him. Oh yes, he knew how much Glaz regretted it, because he did too.

However, instead of saying so, Kapkan announced, "I'm going to shower."

Someone needed to keep a cool head, and in this case it would be quite literal thanks to the aid of freezing water. They were so close to their goal, they could do it. Probably. Although Kapkan had never felt so on edge. For fuck's sake, the other day he saw a bunch of eggplants at the grocery store and was overcome with filthy ideas. It was mildly disturbing how some interestingly shaped vegetables could get him horny, that never happened to him before.

The frigid spray shocked him out of his thoughts and considerably cooled him down. He still would prefer a warm shower and Glaz washing his back, but dwelling on those ideas wouldn't help him get through the remaining days of the challenge. At this point, it wasn't about the prize of the bet anymore; it was just sheer stubbornness so their sacrifice this far wasn't pointless. And yet, with each passing day, Kapkan questioned more and more if it was truly worth it to keep going.

.

Training was an excellent distraction. And if there was one thing there was always in spades in Hereford was training matches. Some people said Harry was obsessed with training, more than the old Six, but this obsession proved to be very useful to keep people from getting bored. There was nothing more dangerous than a base full of bored specialists with access to weapons and experimental gadgets.

While they sometimes used virtual reality simulations for very specific scenarios, the training was mostly done in various facilities Harry had procured for such purpose. The one they used the most was the old Hereford base. Nobody had wanted to demolish the old thing, even if it wasn't in livable conditions anymore. Fitting it to house new operators would be more costly than just expanding the new barracks, and most operators had their own residences around the town as well. Therefore, old Hereford was a glorified training range.

The rooms were dusty and full of cobwebs, floorboards creaking ominously with every movement the defending team made. Although Kapkan would admit this was a step up from the objective they defended the last round. The cellar was a damp and unpleasant place, not to mention it was full of rats; he had to punt one away from Mira, who wouldn't stop screeching and cursing in Spanish until the rodent was out of sight. Little chance of that happening in here, the so-called kids' room was less grimy than the cellar.

With his traps set in strategic places, Kapkan waited in a corner, ready to jump out should any attacker appear. In the meantime, he checked the cameras. From the ones that hadn't been rendered useless yet, he could see Thatcher and Hibana on the upper floor, going to the other set of stairs. It would be so easy to catch them off guard, and Kapkan had been feeling antsy since he woke up, a bit of action would be welcome. Last round had been boring as hell.

"Tangos on the upper floor, I'm going hunting," he said, letting his team know his intentions.

"That's not part of the plan," Castle reminded him. "Ela's already roaming, keep your position."

Kapkan opened his mouth to tell Castle -in a rather crude way- what he thought of that plan, but right at that moment all their phones started ringing. Since he was lying behind a bunk bed for cover, the vibrating phone was pressed tightly against his groin. The effect was immediate, and instead of telling Castle he didn't give a fuck about his opinion, Kapkan moaned loudly. It was downright pornographic, and Kapkan wished the floor would open and swallow him.

He heard Bandit's snickering as he frantically took the phone out, making another strangled moan when he brushed against his dick while trying to grab the still vibrating device. Turning it off with shaking hands, Kapkan took a deep breath.

Predictably enough, unlike the rest of the team, Bandit couldn't keep his mouth shut and gracefully pretend this never happened. "Are you okay or do you need some alone time? You sounded-"

"Shut up or I'll break your nose again," he hissed.

His rather baggy trousers felt quite tight at the moment, Kapkan was in no state to go roaming or do anything at all, really. Pushing away his desire to hump the floor in search of more friction, he tried to focus on the situation. Training. Incoming fight.

An explosion rattled the old walls, and it took Kapkan only a few seconds to realise it was the trap he set on the bathroom. Peeking through the door, he quickly had to retreat after getting hit in the arm. His aim hadn't been as good as it should, and he missed his shot. The phones started ringing and vibrating again, but this time Kapkan ignored it. Gritting his teeth through the accidental stimulation it provided, he shot again. In fact, he emptied the whole magazine in an attempt to land a hit. And while it had been more luck than skill, downing Dokkaebi filled him with satisfaction. Served her right for her dirty phone hacking tricks; the damn thing wouldn't stop vibrating, and Kapkan nearly threw the phone away with a snarl instead of turning it off.

He turned his attention towards the other entrance just in time to see Thatcher throwing one of his EMPs into the room. The light flickered fiercely and Kapkan shot at the first figure he saw moving near the door. Whoever it was went down, but it was too late already. Someone lobbed a frag inside the room, and the grenade took him and Bandit out of the match.

The rest of the action went by in a blur, Kapkan not paying proper attention since he wasn't involved in it. Instead, he observed the blue dust that the training frag had left on the floor and furniture; it was quite the big radius of action. Bandit was drawing a dick on the dust, and Kapkan rolled his eyes before passing his boot over it and smudging Bandit's masterpiece.

That would have quickly devolved into them trying to kick each other if it wasn't for Thatcher's booming voice, "Alright, everyone pay attention!"

All the 'dead' operators rose from the ground, and Kapkan felt slightly better about his earlier fumble when he saw the only one not marred by orange or blue dust was Ela. So their team won the match after all, good.

"This was a sorry excuse of teamwork and coordination, for both teams," Thatcher looked gravely at them, his disappointment clear for all to see. He pointed at Ela, "If it wasn't because of her coming back from God knows where at the last moment, the defenders would have lost. And if someone hadn't team killed Buck, maybe we could have had a better chance."

"He shouldn't have crossed right in front of me while I was clearly lining a shot," Glaz bit back, glaring daggers at Thatcher. "He even said so himself."

It was quite the stark contrast to Glaz's usual behavior, where he would have apologised to Buck and ignored Thatcher's nagging mostly, and most definitely he wouldn't have engaged in a pointless argument.

However, Kapkan missed most of the argument, since Bandit leant towards him and whispered, "You two have been insufferable lately. Do everyone a favor and just fuck already."

"Do you consider we've already won the bet then?" Kapkan asked while watching how Buck had to intervene to put peace between Glaz and Thatcher before their argument escalated further. The hunter was ready to intervene if necessary. After all, everyone heard how Thatcher punched Lion during an argument, and tempers were running high right now. If Thatcher made the slightest move to land a finger on Glaz, Kapkan would make the old man regret his decision.

"Hell no," Bandit snickered, "but I'll admit you made a valiant effort. I'll admit I'm impressed, I never thought you'd last more than two or three days."

It was then that Kapkan's patience finally shattered, in a quiet moment of enlightenment. Nobody expected them to win. Not even themselves, if they were honest, otherwise it wouldn't have been necessary to take so many precautions. They were torturing themselves for nothing of real worth, and it was affecting their performance and the way they treated others. That alone was a good reason to send the bet to hell, but it was also a selfish justification for the overwhelming lust running rampant through him. Kapkan had calmed down somewhat since the vibrating phone incident, but watching Glaz argue and glare was an unexpected turn on, and his trousers felt uncomfortably tight once more. He couldn't carry on like this.

"Timur, we need to talk. Now."

Glaz fixed his angry eyes on him and Kapkan had to make a serious effort to not jump his fiancée right there, desire running hot and thick through him. He barely heard the catcalls or teasing remarks about how someone was going to get spanked, he was too busy holding himself together while dragging Glaz away. In fact, Kapkan didn't even know where he was going, and just stopped when they reached the main bedroom, deeming that was far enough from the rest of the team.

"If this is about Thatcher and Buck, I-"

"I don't give a shit about them," Kapkan growled, putting his hands on the sniper's shoulders. "I don't give a shit about the bet either. I want you and I can't wait any longer!"

His fingers curled on the sniper's jacket, digging into him and waiting for an answer. Thankfully, he had solid evidence that Glaz wanted it as much as he did, the sniper's hands gripping Kapkan's waist as he rocked against the hunter's thigh.

"Right here and now? Are you sure?" Glaz asked him, pushing their bodies closer. "This place is a dump."

A quick glance around the room revealed that Glaz was right. The furniture was covered in dust, the wallpaper was peeling away and rotten, and the coverlet over the bed was mouldy. And yet not a single of those things dampened Kapkan's arousal in the slightest.

"I don't care," Kapkan lowered his face cover and did the same with Glaz's, leaving a quick and sloppy kiss on his lips. "I want to make it dirtier, let me show you."

Glaz had the gall to chuckle as he pressed their lips together again, and not even the dizzying and deep kiss was enough to mollify Kapkan. At least the sniper wasn't protesting against his idea, but he wasn't doing anything else either and Kapkan was ready to cry out in frustration.

"I'm serious, I need you inside me _now_," the hunter demanded, trying his best to sound authoritative instead of pleading. "Goddamn it, if you won't fuck me I'll go ask Sasha to do it, I swear!"

Those beautiful blue eyes Kapkan loved so much narrowed and turned steely, fingers digging almost painfully on Kapkan's hips. His knees went weak when Glaz replied in a heated whisper, "I'm not in the mood for sharing."

Kapkan didn't have time to react before Glaz surged to capture his mouth. It wasn't soft and sensual like their previous kiss, this one was hungry and raw, all-consuming lust and possessiveness. Kapkan closed his eyes and let himself get swept into it, his whole body tingling in anticipation of what was to come. He whined in disappointment when Glaz broke the kiss, but he hoped that meant the wait was over.

Taking a step towards the bed, Glaz lifted the dirty coverlet and threw it to the side. The blanket beneath wasn't as disgusting, and that was good enough for Kapkan. He pushed Glaz down on the bed, climbing on top of him. Instead of sitting on his lap, Kapkan straddled Glaz's legs instead, opening his trousers in one swift motion. Pulling down the underwear just enough to get his lover's cock out, Kapkan licked his lips at the sight of it, hard and leaking already. It was a small relief to know he wasn't the only one in such a state.

Usually Kapkan wasn't very confident when doing this and he preferred to please his partner in other ways, but right now he was eager to do it. Wrapping his hand around the hot shaft, he jerked it roughly while taking the head into his mouth. Glaz moaned and thrust in a bit too harshly, causing Kapkan to choke momentarily. However, he kept going, sucking and licking, delighting in the way Glaz tensed beneath him and groaned in pleasure. Soon, the sniper grabbed a fistful of Kapkan's viper hood, pulling at it like he would pull on the hunter's hair when he wanted him to stop.

"Enough, or I'll cum all over your face."

It was an arousing scenario to imagine, but right now also an unacceptable one. Kapkan shuffled closer, kneeling on the mattress and towering over his lover. "You're not allowed to cum until you've fucked me properly."

Glaz chuckled, already unbuttoning Kapkan's trousers. His Gorka jacket was pushed upwards so the sniper could leave a wet kiss on his belly as he lowered Kapkan's trousers. Glaz's strong hands held him steady, fingers slipping under the hem of his briefs to feel his skin and settle his hands comfortably around Kapkan's ass, kneading the cheeks and slowly spreading them. Kapkan felt his hole twitch in anticipation when Glaz's fingers grazed his entrance, retreating immediately after such intimate contact and making him growl. He wanted so much more than fleeting, teasing touches.

"I better get you ready then," Glaz said, voice pitched low and sultry.

He lowered Kapkan's briefs down his legs and turned him around. It was unusual for Kapkan to be manhandled like that, but he liked it when Glaz got pushy and demanding, so he went along with it.

The first touch of the tongue against his hole, a wide and wet stripe that left him shivering, came as a surprise. When Glaz said he would get him ready, Kapkan didn't imagine he meant to lick him open. Despite having been together for long, and being engaged, and all the sex they had in all that time, Kapkan was still embarrassed by his reactions when Glaz ate him out like this.

The sniper swirled his tongue around the tight pucker and Kapkan squeaked, a most undignified sound that he would forever deny. However, the insistent and talented tongue tracing the rim and softly pushing against the ring muscle soon had him moaning loudly, pushing back wantonly to get more of that delightful sensation. It was a mercy Glaz wasn't playing with his cock too, otherwise Kapkan feared he would have already spilled. He was dangerously close to doing so anyway.

"I think there's a packet of lube in one of my pockets," Glaz said, stopping his ministrations.

It was a frantic search, Kapkan turning around and patting all of Glaz's pockets until he found it. He stopped asking Glaz a long time ago why he insisted on carrying that kind of stuff on him, and right now Kapkan was just glad his lover was prepared for moments such as this. It made everything easier. He wanted to prepare himself, because Kapkan knew Glaz would take longer and he was aching so much for it that it hurt; he didn't want to wait for a single second more than necessary. However, the sniper knew him too well.

Snatching the lube from his hands, Glaz opened and poured it over his fingers, beckoning Kapkan to come closer. He easily slid a finger into the hunter's wet hole and it was heavenly. It had been so long since Kapkan had anything inside him, and the sensation was even better than he remembered. The only sounds in the unkempt room was their ragged breathing, as Glaz pushed his finger in and out of him, driving Kapkan to the brink of madness and not even grazing his prostate yet. Another slick finger entered him and the burn was nothing compared to the heat flaring in his belly. Kapkan rocked back and the fingers curled, hitting the right spot and making him moan wordlessly. He nearly collapsed on top of Glaz, it felt like every one of his senses had their settings turned up ten times too high.

"Timur, please, _please_."

Begging rarely worked, Glaz liked to see him unravel and plead, and yet this time it got the desired effect. A testament of how worked up the sniper was too, that he didn't ask Kapkan if he was ready as he usually did. Instead, Glaz sat up straighter on bed and lubed his gorgeous, hard dick. The sniper wasn't even done when Kapkan straddled his lap and lined his lover's erection with his hole, sinking down on it as fast as he could bear to do so.

His body yielded slowly at the intrusion, it was thicker than the fingers and the stretch burned, but Kapkan was so hungry for it that he let out a long satisfied " Aahh " as Glaz filled him up for the first time in almost a month. He moved his hips in little jerks, getting used again to the glorious feeling of having Glaz inside him. They looked at each other, Kapkan taking note of his lover's strained expression as he held back for Kapkan's sake, and the hunter purposefully clenched around him.

Glaz groaned and caressed Kapkan's thighs, not breaking eye contact even for a second as he whispered, "There's one of Mira's black mirrors right behind you."

Not bothering to turn around to check, Kapkan braced himself on Glaz's shoulders and started moving up and down, going slightly faster every time. He doubted anyone was watching them through the mirror, but if someone did, they would have a fantastic view of Glaz's cock stretching and claiming him. The possibility that one of their friends or coworkers was watching them fuck desperately in this filthy place brought forth a strange mix of arousal and embarrassment.

"You like that? The idea of someone finding us like this, and that I would keep fucking you while they watch?" Glaz asked, hands travelling up from Kapkan's thighs to squeeze his ass cheeks, and he started to thrust up into him.

Glaz's hips rocked upward, pulling Kapkan down onto his dick, and the hunter's brain short circuited. Kapkan dropped his head into the crook of Glaz's neck, inhaling the smell of his lover's cologne and his sweat, trying and failing to stifle his moans while Glaz's cock hit his prostate with every thrust. He couldn't think straight, all he could do was holding onto Glaz as he fucked him roughly, bringing him closer and closer to the edge as heat coiled tight inside him.

"I can't, Timur, I can't," Kapkan whined, grinding down against Glaz, the friction bordering on too much but still not enough. He was drooling on the sniper's shoulder, and felt like he was losing his mind. "God, what are you doing to me..."

The sniper aggressively thrust up into him, and Kapkan loved every second of it. They both knew neither would last for much longer, they had been holding back for days and days and were too wound up to take it slow. Kapkan was so close, every single of Glaz's movements bringing the all-consuming heat inside him higher and higher.

He felt Glaz spill at the end of a long thrust; fingers digging into Kapkan's backside as his cock pulsed deep inside him. Glaz choked out a moan when he came, stilling for a few seconds before he resumed moving, rolling his hips at a much slower pace than before. This was exactly what Kapkan had been craving for nearly a month, the mind-blowing pleasure of being fucked hard and having Glaz pump load after load inside him.

"I've got you, love," Glaz breathed unevenly, still coming down from his orgasm. "I've got you."

The gentler thrusting was as deep as before, Glaz's release leaking out of him and making a squelching noise every time the sniper pushed in again. The friction of his erection caught against Glaz's Gorka jacket, and the insistent prodding against his prostate, sent him crashing. Kapkan shuddered violently and moaned his lover's name, digging his nails on Glaz's shoulders as his body tensed. The sniper held him through it, still moving in and out of him slow and steady, milking him and prolonging his orgasm.

It was intense, a release of a month of pent-up desire. Everything was sweaty and sticky, and there was semen on both their uniforms, and yet he didn't care. Kapkan was still riding the waves of absolute bliss that Glaz brought upon him, still trembling and gasping his name like a prayer.

"I missed having you in my arms like this," Glaz confessed, holding him close as he slowly calmed down.

"All fucked out and unable to move?" Kapkan asked, too tired to sound properly sarcastic. Glaz whispered soft words to him, reminders of how much he loved him, and the hunter closed his eyes. He was calm and pliant, utterly satisfied, and feeling as if his limbs weighed too much to move properly. And why should he move? Leaning on Glaz was so nice and comfortable, especially when he caressed Kapkan's lower back as he was doing at the moment. "You were right though, this place is a dump."

Now that he wasn't so horny he could barely think, Kapkan saw this was the indoors equivalent of fucking in a seedy alley. Cobwebs, mould, leaks on the ceiling… it wasn't what neither of them would have chosen in other circumstances, but he didn't regret it one bit.

"Yeah, we're not staying here for the second round," Glaz declared before kissing the side of his face and jaw.

"Second round?" Kapkan turned his head to look at Glaz with a mix of hope and alarm. That was a nice idea, but not if he meant to go at it again _right now_. He wasn't ready for it.

"Remember when I came back from that operation on Japan at the start of the year?" It was difficult to forget, they hadn't seen each other for over two months, and shortly after Glaz proposed to him. "I made love to you before going to sleep, and yet you woke me up in the middle of the night saying you needed it again. This time I will make sure you're properly spent, and I know one round isn't enough for that."

What Glaz failed to mention was how eagerly he agreed to Kapkan's request, and how his own eyes were simmering with lust despite how his softening dick had just slipped out of the hunter. Kapkan kissed him, calling Glaz an insatiable monster, his insatiable monster, while he already imagined a steamy showering session. Fucking in the showers was always a bit of a challenge, but he loved the contrast of the hot water and cold tiles pressing on his skin, especially when Glaz pushed him against the wall while making out. Although, at the moment the true challenge would be to reach the locker room without raising suspicions, especially with the cum stains on both their jackets.

Still, before getting up from the rickety bed, they took a moment to hold each other, lost in the joy of sharing their fading afterglow and being able to cuddle again after so long. Outside of their improvised love nest, waiting for them to come across it, someone had left a message scribbled on the blue dust still scattered on the floor from their training session.

_"So proud of u_

_Still lost the bet"_

No signature, but it was clear enough who left the message.

* * *

**Author's note:** if you read it and liked it (or not) and have something constructive to say, feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
